


Plunged Into Darkness

by Kogayda



Series: Klangst cause I like to torture myself [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I don't know how to write Coran so sadly he won't be in this much, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro being a supportive older brother, Some side Shatt, There isn't gonna be any death cause I'm a wimp and can't write my children dying, broganes, i guess?, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogayda/pseuds/Kogayda
Summary: Summary: The Paladins find Shiro and Matt. But Lance, somehow, goes missing after Voltron fought off some Galra that came after them while they were bringing Matt and Shiro back to the Castle of Lions. A.K.A Lance goes missing, and everyone is sad/depressed about it (Kuron doesn't exist in this since I'm too lazy to add him into this somehow so eh)





	1. Rough Beginnings

"Way to go everyone! We got Shiro and my Brother back!" Pidge says while tackling her brother in a tight hug, huge smiles visible on the faces of both the Holt siblings. "I missed you, loser," Pidge says while poking her brother's cheek, "I missed you too, gremlin," Matt says as he starts to spin his sister around, both of them laughing.

  
Shiro was watching the happy sibling interaction with a soft smile on his face until he got nudged in the side by his own. He turned to see Keith with a slight smirk on his face while his eyes were moving between his older brother and Matt.

  
"What're you looking at?" Shiro scoffed, "Oh, just you being gay for Matt. Haven't seen that in a while since you guys were apart for so long." Keith replied with another jab to his brother's side. "I feel like I should be annoyed, but it's been a while since you last teased me, it's refreshing." Shiro was chuckling but got cut off by another, harsher jab to the stomach, "Will you stop that?"

"No." Keith bluntly stated, clearly enjoying his brothers annoyed tone.

  
Though, that joy was short-lived, however, when a voice interrupted both of the pairs of siblings.

  
"Hey guys, where's Lance?" Allura said while looking around with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Maybe he went to rest? It was a pretty tiring rescue mission," Hunk said, who was formerly watching the happy siblings in silence, "But I didn't see him at all. Maybe he's still in his lion?" Allura said as her worry started to grow, but it would only worsen with the next words she heard.

  
"Guys, I think the Red Lion is missing." The voice this time belonging to Keith, who had moved away from his brother to look at all the lions in the hanger. And unfortunately, he was correct. Everyone started to look around as well, and the Red Lion was nowhere to be seen, neither was the paladin that flew it. The worried expression that Allura had worn started to spread to everyone else as they searched the hanger, hoping to find some trace of the whereabouts of either the Red Lion or it's Paladin.  
"Coran, can you see the Red Lion anywhere?" Allura spoke into her radio, hoping that Lance wasn't missing and was just trailing behind. Though all hope would vanish when she heard Coran's reply, "Sorry Princess, but no, I can't see it anywhere on the radars. Is it inside the hanger with you?" Allura took a while to reply with a shaky 'no' as she gripped onto her arms as some form of support. She felt her legs weaken as all signs of hope vanished.

  
Luckily, Hunk managed to catch her before she fell, "Are you okay Allura?" Everyone rushed over to her side, "Allura!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?" and other questions of that sort were thrown at her until she put her hand up, signalling them to quiet down so she could respond. "Coran said..." she gulped before slowly relaying what she was told, "He can't see the Red Lion anywhere. So, either the scanners can't see him for some reason, or... Lance is gone." Everyone was silent, with faces of shock, worry or a mix of the two.

 

Lance and the Red Lion were missing.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week now since both Red and Lance went missing. Keith was in Lance's room, pondering over everything that had happened the past week while staring at the ceiling. A few days after Lance went missing, Keith started to wear his jacket, it was a comfort to him, a small sign that Lance wasn't completely gone.

 

At first, everyone was panicking, trying to find out some rational reason that the scanners couldn't find them. "Maybe they just got off course?"

"Maybe the scanners aren't working properly?"

"Maybe this is all just a nightmare?" Keith, personally, hoped for the last one. But there he is, one week later and now he can't lie to himself anymore. Everything that's happened is real.

 

"Hey, can I come in?" A quiet voice says from the doorway. Keith immediately recognised it to be his brother, "Come in, Shiro." While sitting up, Keith silently cursed the crack in his voice while quickly wiping his eyes, as he tried to erase all evidence of him crying before Shiro walked in. It didn't work.

 

Shiro walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Keith who is now resting both of his hands on his legs while looking down, fiddling with the hem of Lance's jacket, trying to avoid his sibling seeing his red, puffy eyes. Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith, pulling Keith's head on his shoulder, "You don't have to be ashamed of crying, I'm pretty sure everyone has cried at least once in the past week," Keith let out a short, empty laugh looking up at his brother. "Even you?" Shiro nodded, a comforting smile on his face, "It's normal, especially in this situation. You shouldn't feel bad about being human." A hollow chuckle escaped Keith, devoid of any happiness. "But I'm not human,"

"You're only half Galra, don't think you're not allowed to be human." Keith rested his head on his brother's shoulder again, a peaceful silence taking over.

 

"When do you think we'll find him?" Shiro lifted his head up, looking down at Keith, a bit surprised he would bring it up first. "Hopefully soon," Keith looked up, a faded smile on his face, and almost all of the redness had disappeared. "Yeah, _hopefully._ " After another half hour or so of them just sitting there, Shiro decided he should leave Keith to sleep, saying he needed it and that it would help clear his head.

 

Now Keith was alone again, but at least he feels a bit better. He decided maybe he should try to take Shiro's advice and go to sleep. Keith tried to make himself comfortable in the bed while also trying to push away the idea that 'it would be nicer if Lance were there with him' out of his head. As he slowly fell asleep, Keith only has one thought in his mind, Lance.

 

* * *

 

Keith felt a laugh escape his mouth, and a sincere one at that, one full of joy and delight. Which was shocking, he doesn't even remember the last time he was truly happy since Lance went missing. He raised his head to see what the source of that sudden wave of happiness was from and froze in shock when his eyes landed on it, or rather, him. It was Lance, with his dumb goofy grin and all. He was looking at Keith but, something looked off. Lance wasn't wearing his jacket, Keith suddenly noticed a seemingly familiar weight on him and looked down to see that _he_  was the one wearing Lance's jacket. When he looked up again, there was a distinctive look in Lance's eyes, Keith couldn't figure it out, the only thing he could think of was something he could only hope for, something impossible.

 

"Hey, are you alright?" The sound of Lance's voice snapped Keith out of his thoughts, that and the fact that Lance's hand was resting on his shoulder. "Uh, yeah. I was just thinking." Lance's face softens slightly, but the worry was still visible. He inched closer to Keith, trying to get a clearer look at his face. "Are you sure?" Keith could feel his heart beating faster as Lance softly squeezed his shoulder as he leaned his face closer to Keith's. "Yeah, I'm, uh, fine." Keith would've slapped himself for his voice cracking if he weren't too focused on the fact that his and Lance's legs were brushing up against one another, that and the look on Lance's face. He's still worried, but also a bit dejected. Keith felt his stomach twist and turn, and his heart clench at the sad look on Lance's face and when Lance pulled his hand away to lay it down at his side, Keith could feel his heart shatter.

 

It hurt him so much. Keith didn't even think before he reached his hand out to grab Lance's, he wanted to help, he wanted to stop hurting, "I'm sorry, I just...  _I_ don't even know what's wrong with me, just, please don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad. I-I'm sorry, I'm terrible with words, forget I said anything-"

"Hey, no, Its fine, I understand. You don't have to apologise, shh." Keith would have cut Lance off by saying something self-deprecating if it weren't for the fact that Lance's hand was now caressing his cheek, their noses were almost touching, and Lance had now intertwined their hands. Lance's eyes were so bright and full of love and staring right into Keith's, Keith was about to have a heart attack.

 

The space between them was heating up, and Keith felt his face flushing at the realisation of how close they were. Keith was rendered immobile. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, all he could focus on was Lance. All Keith could see was Lance's beautiful blue eyes. All Keith could think of is Lance and how close they are right now. All Keith could feel is Lance's hand tangled with his own, how safe and comfortable he feels in Lance's jacket, the hot air coming from Lance's mouth as they slowly get closer to each other. Keith's heart felt like it was going to burst when he felt Lance's breath entering his mouth, their lips lightly brushing each other. "Keith," Lance's voice barely above a whisper, "please save me."

 

* * *

 

Keith bolted upright, panting heavily, shaking. "Lance." A shaky whisper escaped Keith's mouth in place of what was meant to be him calling out. He felt like crying, which, wasn't the first time this week, but it was more than that. Keith felt as if his heart was collapsing in on itself and being pulled apart at the same time. He felt like he was dying. He  _wanted_ to die. He wanted to cry. He wanted the pain to end.

 

Keith wanted... he wanted Lance. Keith wanted Lance to be by his side. He wanted Lance to hug him and say everything was going to be okay, just to be there. But that's not possible, and even if Lance were there, he wouldn't do that.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here, alright? I'll always be here for you." Merely thinking of Lance saying those words to him makes Keith break down, he starts sobbing, trying to keep his voice quiet as possible so no one would hear, he just needed to be alone for the moment. Keith hugged Lance's jacket closer to him to try and comfort himself. He'd been doing that a lot lately, it seemed to work for some reason, maybe it was just that wearing the jacket was a comfort in and of itself. Perhaps it was the smell. Whatever, all that mattered is that it worked.

 

Who knew love could be so painful?

**Author's Note:**

> GO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING ART ONE OF MY FRIENDS DID FOR THIS FIC: https://iiinteerfaaceee.tumblr.com/post/166694503167/drew-this-for-death-by-shippers-amazing-fic


End file.
